The Real Me
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: its a story of a girl who lost her memories from the very start and found a pocket watch (the same one with hayate the combat butler season 3) that changed every piece of her life!
1. Chapter 1 - The pocket watch

**Namiku: this story will be about a girl (me) I hope you guys will enjoy this ^_^**

* * *

My name is Amy Matsuo , I live in a gigantic mansion and it's a actually too big (much bigger than the Phantomhive and Sanzenin house )  
I only lived with my aunt her name is Hiyori Matsuo , she protected me until now she , my parents died in a car accident on my sixth birthday ,  
I was actually very happy with my parents but when they died I didn't showed any emotion until I met my aunt , I was still happy even though there's only two of us were still happy ,I anyways I go to school in Hakuo Academy (I can't think of any school) I known to be the most popular girl in school I don't really mind but it gets kind of annoying, I'm good at all subjects and and contest but I'm just the assistant of the vice president... , I'm actually and Otaku but I keep it as a secret, I don't talk to some people because I'm really busy , I only have a few friends but the one closest to me is a girl named Hinagiku Katsura, the student council president, she is very kind and smart too she sometimes comforts me when I'm lonely , but I don't go the her house because my Aunt won't allow me to go outside because she's scared that I might get kidnapped or something she's the only one who visits me when she wants too, I'm very rich that I bought everything I want but the only thing that money can't is I can't make my parents alive. (we're off topic now lets continue to our story )

* * *

I was just lying on my bed since I just finished all my work and I was so bored so I decided I go to the garden outside the mansion , I went down stairs and told my aunt I'm going to go outside she nodded and was she let me go outside so I opened the big doors of the mansion and saw the beautiful garden , I walked around for a bit and smelled some of the flowers , while I was walking around I saw something shiny buried under the ground so removed some of the dirt , when I removed some the dirt I noticed it was a pocket watch (the same one on Hayate the combat butler season 3) when I saw it was very nostalagic I keep thinking I saw it before and then another thing popped into my mind a young boy who looked liked he was from England or something when I heard my aunt called I kept the pocket watch and went back inside the mansion I noticed there wast tall guy wearing a black suit and had red eyes I didn't notice him going inside the mansion since I was busy thinking about the pocket watch and I kept thinking too I saw him before but I just don't know who he is..

* * *

**Namiku: That's the end of the chapter for now but I already have a chapter two but I'm gonna right It tomorrow since school is starting ;n;**

**Mary: try to finish It and you have a lot of work to do you know**

**Namiku: I know that so shut up! Anyways please at leave me a few ideas for chapter 2 since I have a few mistakes and the butler might I act a bit too kind too (If you want to know who the butler is its from kuroshitsuji ^^) so please some Reviews bye! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 - The butlers

**Me: Updated Finally! Too busy with school since it June ;_; I happy to cause I wrote this on my birthday anyways here's Chapter ^^ Review please! (I need some ideas for chapter 3!)**

I went inside the mansion when aunt called me I noticed there was a tall guy which was wearing a butler suit I didn't even noticed him getting inside I went to my aunt and said…

"Aunt who is this?"

"him? Oh..he's your new butler"

"my butler?"

"Yes your butler"

"You never told me you're hiring one"  
_  
"_well I though I could surprise you instead"

_I do not feel surprise but his red eyes seem very familiar to me like I've seen him before  
_I looked at him and said..

"umm…then what's your name?

The butler smiled and said…

"My name Is Sebastian Michealis nice to meet you Milady" Then bows..

" Nice to meet you Sebastian" I bowed like the royal persons do it

My aunt looked and said..

"Well.. Amy I'll will go and get some grocies you stay here with Sebastian okay?"  
I frowned a bit cause I don't like being alone at home…

"But will you come back soon right?" I said it with a sad face

she patted me on the head and said…"Of course my dear Amy" she said smiling , I let her go and she went outside I feel a bit of lonely even though Sebastian just there , I still feel lonely for some reason, then I just went to my room and finished some of my work its was a bt hard to finish my work because I was thinking too much about the boy and the pocket-watch , both seems so familiar to me but I just can't remember where I saw it…

* * *

anyways I went outside the house and told Sebastian to make something sweet, while I was outside I was thinking about going outside the big gates of our mansion so I went outside while Sebastian was in the kitchen , when I went outside I walked to the pedestrian lane I actually didn't sw the sign that its says go so… I was about to get hit by car but someone saved me, he carried me in a marriage form and when I saw someone it was blue haired boy with a butler suit I realized that he was from our school… he said..

"Are you okay"

"umm.. yes I'm fine so please can you get me back down..!" I blushed a little bit cause I was embarrassed

"ohh..umm.. sure"

he putted me down and I asked him "Are the butler of Sazenin Nagi right?" with a puzzled look

"Me.. Yes I am, My name is Ayasaki Hayate"

_**Namiku: that's the end of the chapter sorry if it's a bit to Short I'll try to make a bit longer since I don't have that much time to make cause school is starting and its gonna be another pain in the neck or me so… im gonna try I can make more so please leave a review cause I need some ideas for chapter 3 too so..bye guys *waves***_


	3. Chapter 3 - The boy

**Continuation…. ****Please review...  
**

* * *

When he said his name I finally know who he is…  
"You're the guy who is popular with girl right?" _I think I shouldn't have said that..  
_  
"Well I don't that was a compliment but thank you"

Suddenly Sebastian went out of the mansion and went to me and said..

"MyLady, are you okay?"

I never knew Sebastian was worried about me and I shouldn't have did that cause if auntie was still here she could have been really angry at me..

"I'm okay Sebastian you don't have to worry anymore" I smiled happily "I was just thanking Hayate for saving me"

Sebastian went to Hayate, bowed at him and said..

"Thank you for saving My Lady"

"No need to" Hayate said

When I saw Hayate's Eyes and hair Something popped into my mind it was boy again he always appear in my mind I always keep thinking of him, but Sebastian noticed I was worried so he turned to me and said…

"Ojousama, is there something wrong?"

I noticed that he turned to me and said that and then got a little embarrassed and said..

"No Nothing's Wrong…Oh..Hayate why don't you have dinner here at the mansion?"

"I'm really sorry my Misstress is waiting for me so I have to go back to the mansion bur I'll see you later Amy-chan" he bowed and ran off…

* * *

I really wished he had dinner here cause its really bored with you and your butler alone in a gigantic mansion, I sighed and went back inside the mansion, after a few minutes auntie came back and we ate dinner and I took a bath and was dressed up for bed, and lay down on my, but my eyes were wide open I couldn't sleep because of the boy and the pocket watch I sighed , but after a few minutes I saw something on the window, it was that boy I keep seeing in my mind I was really scared cause he came it out of nowhere I called Sebastian but I didn't think he heard me so I asked the boy..

"who are and what do you want?"

He laughed a little and said with a grin"

"Me?"

I was about to get a bit pissed-off and said "Yes you!"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive"

"Ciel Phantomhive.."

**To be continued in Chapter 4 and will be created meanwhile please review Please! Bye! *waves***


	4. Chapter 4 - The Invitation

**Continuation Minna-san… thanks for everyone who read this fanfiction..chapter 4!**

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive" when I heard the name a memory or something popped into my mind Its like I met him before like a very long time ago  
but I just couldn't remember it, but then Sebastian came in my room and saw Ciel and said…

"You're finally here Bocchan..?

"Tch..did you do what I told you?" for me he looked pissed off…

"Yes My Lord, It seems that My Lady has lost her memories" but when Ciel he just smirked and went to me and gave me something it was actually an invitation I took the invitation and looked up at him and said..

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked…

"Its your only way so you can go to London" He said…

"But why would I got there?"

"You'll know when you go there"

_Why would I got there..is there really something I didn't know? _I asked myself Ciel when to the window and said…

"Sebastian" he said…and Sebastian said…

"Yes my Lord" he bowed and went to Ciel and Ciel looked at me and said…

"I will be waiting for you" he said with a slight smile I blushed a little cause he was a bit cute too but then I said something…

"Sebastian!" both of them looked at me and I said…

"You will come back right" cause I was really worried that he might not come back so he said to me…

"Of course I will come back for you and serve you too" he put his hand on his chest and bowed

"so please My lady excuse me for a while" he said and carried Ciel out of the window…

I didn't know what one earth is happening to my world I kept thinking to myself that I forgot something really important…. I kept thinking about and I couldn't sleep so what I did placed some of my clothes for my trip to London after a few minutes I was finished and I was sleepy so I went back to my soft, gigantic bed I closed my eyes and slept after a few minutes I heard some footsteps and someone said to my ear

"Goodnight My Lady"…

when I heard it I knew it was Sebastian because of his slightly low charming voice it was like music to my ears so I slept peacefully in my bed…

_Next day…_

* * *

I woke up and got off bed and took some clothes for my trip, took a bath and changed my clothes after that I went down stairs and heard someone knocking at the door Sebastian was busy and auntie was still taking a bath so I went to the door and opened it…. When is opened the door it was…

**Me:Find it out in the next chapter guys… sorry if this is short since I was worried about a week from my exams but my exams are finished so I finally have chance to use the computer**

**Mary: only for two days idiot**

Me: I can use everyday stupid sister well… after school I can use it if I have enough time..well this is the last part of the chapter so bye guys!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Trip

**Me: Chapter 5 Minna-san …thanks for everyone who read this fanfic… I feel weird that I couldn't say anything well let's move on on th chapter (LOL XD)**

When I opened the door it was… Hayate-kun and Nagi-chan…

"Good Morning Amy-chan" He smiled at me…

"Good morning Hayate-kun and Nagi-chan" I smiled at her… "Why are you here so early?" _Its like 9:00 am in the morning _I asked myself

"Hayate-kun said he has something he didn't return so I went with him too cause I was..bored" she blushed a little I remembered too that I didn't have the pocket watch so I think it fell… well I called Sebastian and told him to make sancks and drinks for the guest and let I let Hayate and Nagi in the Mansion and sit on the couch my aunt was finished taking a bath a went downstairs and noticed Hayate and Nagi-chan were here so she went to me and asked me…

"Amy you didn't told me we had visitors"

I looked up at her and said "Sorry…Auntie" I bowed, hayate stood up and said "We're sorry too cause we didin't told her that we were going here" he said…

"Its okay" My aunt said and smiled

I went to my aunt and whispered to her "Auntie can I talk with you in moment" she looked at me and said "fine"… I looked at both of them and said "please excuse me and my aunt I just have something important to say to her" I bowed and smiled and me and my aunt went to my room..and then told my aunt…

"Auntie…umm… I need to go to London…" she looked at me and she was a bit furious of what I said but she just sighed and said…

"What's your reason?" I looked up at he and gave her the invitation and she sighed and said…

"Fine, I'll accept this.. just don't go into to much trouble okay?"

"Yes" I smiled happily and she patted my head and smiled and I went downstairs with her and she went to work and kissed my forhead and went off I sat down and Sebastian came with a tray full of snacks and drinks and said "Today's snack is English crumpets, A tasty Muffin and spread with butter…" Nagi-chan ate on and said… " Delicous!"  
and I smiled happily and Sebastian served my tea and said " Earl Gray tea for my young Lady and for our guest Lemon tea" I took a sip and it was really delicious too and.. "Thank you very much Sebastian" I smiled Sebastian bowed and said..

"Your welcome Young Lady"

Nagi looked up at Hayate and said…

"Hayate what were you going to return to Amy?"

she asked Hayate remembered and took it out of his pocket Nagi got shocked and said…

"Wait..Isn't that the Black Camelia?

I was a bit puzzeled of what they said so I why asked "Black Camelia? Is that the name of the clock?"

Nagi looked up at me worried and said… "Where did you find this"

"Well I was just walking in my Garden and I saw it underground so I picked it up and kept it in my pocket.."

I said a bit nervously She was thinking for a while and then she looked up at me again and said...

"Was there anything unlucky that happened to you yesterday?" she asked

"Umm… I was about to get hit by a car but Hayate saved me"…I said

"you're lucky" Nagi-chan said.._ What was this all about_ I kept asking my self…

"Umm.. Amy-chan" Hayate said

I looked up at him and said "What is it"

"Are you going to a different country?" he asked

I noticed I didn't changed my clothes and I was embarrassed but then I said "Yes"…  
Then Nagi-chan looked up at me and said "then we're coming with you"  
I looked at her and said "you don't have to!" I said with a bit angry voice "Sebastian is with me" I continued… " Just to make you safe"

**Me: To be continued..things are about to get heated up and I better get to sleep cause its 1:18 already _ _ ll good night everyone!**


End file.
